


Making Up

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [36]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: Trying to find time to reconnect has been challenging





	Making Up

It had been a week since you and the kids moved back home. While you and Mike had fooled around, you hadn’t actually had sex. The timing was always off. Isaac had a bad dream, Cora had an ear infection, your mom called, you name it, it happened.

“They’re both asleep”, Mike said to you as you folded laundry. It had been a long night of puking kids, and no sleep. All you wanted was a shower and a nap. Mike came up behind you, sliding his arms around your waist. ‘‘How about”, he kissed your neck, “we take a shower.”

Whipping around you grabbed his arm, “God yes.” Mike laughed as you pulled him to the bathroom. There was a frenzy of you pulling off Mike’s clothes, him yanking your T-shirt over your head.

Mike turned the shower on and the two of you jumped in, the cold water hit your skin like ice. “Ahhh, my gosh that’s cold!”, Mike exclaimed. The two of you laughed. Mike’s gaze turned smoldering before the water turned warm.

He pushed you against the back wall of the shower, lips crashing into yours. “I. Have. Missed. You. So. Much.” He said between kisses to your neck, jaw, and lips. One of his large hands pinned both of yours over your head while the other cupped your breast.

“Mike. Please”, you begged. 

Slipping his hand down your body, he slid his fingers through your folds and you gasped. It had been so long since he had touched you and you craved more. Breaking your hands-free from Mike’s grasp and clutched his back.

Mike’s hands gripped you thighs and picked you up. Instinctively you wrapped your legs around his waist. You dipped your head to kiss him but he pulled back. You gave him a questioning look. “Are you sure this is how you want, I mean I thought..”

“Oh shut up Mike and fuck me.” He flashed his dazzling smile and this time when you tried to kiss him, he returned your kiss with gusto. 

His hands squeezed your thighs and he lined up with your entrance. He slowly slid into you, both of you letting out a low moan. “Oh God,” he said between clenched teeth. After pausing, he started plunging into you. He helped you move up and down on his cock.

The two of you continued to kiss each other's lips, necks, whatever body part your lips could make contact with as Mike thrust into you over and over.. This is what you. The lust. The passion. The wanting. “Mike. God-I’m” you said breathlessly.

“Babydoll. I’m not going to last long”, his fingers dug into the skin of your thighs. His thrusts became stuttered. “Sh-I..”

“Michael! Michael!” Your screams echoed off the walls of the shower. You exploded around Mike. He was right behind you. One last thrust, with a growl Mike emptied himself into you.

He gently pulled out and sat you on your feet. Trying to catch your breath you laid your head on his chest. He kissed the top of your head and hugged you close, “ I love you so much.  
“I love you too, Michael.” Your hands stayed wrapped around his waist. “We really need a shower now”, you remarked.


End file.
